


strawberries & cigarettes (always taste like you)

by centaurora



Category: Eboys RPF, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: But It's A Shirt, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, Strawberry Dress, take it please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26334868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centaurora/pseuds/centaurora
Summary: George is leaning against the railing and Alex comes up behind him, resting his head on his shoulder. George doesn’t often let Alex make him feel small, but now is one of those times.They stand like that for a while longer, Alex wrapped around George in his bright pink strawberry shirt. It’s so out of character they’d laugh about it later, but in the moment, it’s perfect.
Relationships: George Andrew/Alex Elmslie
Comments: 12
Kudos: 80





	strawberries & cigarettes (always taste like you)

**Author's Note:**

> yes i saw george in strawberry dress art and brain went brrrr can you blame me
> 
> title is from strawberries & cigarettes by troye sivan bc of course 
> 
> i just love their dynamic sm i needed this self-indulgence thank u
> 
> here is the shirt in question btw: https://i.imgur.com/wkvEqLg.jpeg

Alex had gotten the parcel from their front door not more than two hours ago and he had ripped into it like Christmas morning. 

He had the item spread out on his bed now as he admired the stitching and handiwork of it. 

It’s the sheer pink button-down equivalent of the famed strawberry dress. He swears he never clicked buy faster and he’s a well-known VIP customer on the Gucci website. 

He runs his hand down the front of the shirt, letting his fingers twist in the gauzy material. He curses under his breath when it wrinkles under his grasp, but he’s pleasantly surprised when it pats down into a smooth surface again. 

Most people would think he bought this shirt for himself, being the king of pink. It’s actually a surprise for George, one he knew he’d have to talk his boyfriend into. 

George preferred his black ASOS tees and three-days-worn joggers to anything in Alex’s expensive wardrobe. He never understood Alex’s desire for flashy colors or sparkly jewelry. 

The only things Alex ever managed to get George to wear were a thin gold chain and a ring similar to his own. George had pointedly ignored the incredibly gay implications of having matching rings and Alex just preened when he saw George wearing a ring more and more often. 

Regardless, he knows if he uses his famed puppy dog eyes on George, he’s sure to convince his boyfriend. Or at least he hopes. He has never wanted to see George wear something more. 

\--

George is suspicious. Alex has been puttering around the kitchen for what seems like an hour now, banging pots and pans around like that helps him cook.

George had tried to go in there to help, but Alex shooed him away with a spatula. The spatula appeared to be used to mix something unidentifiable and he’s wondering how easily he could fake his way out of eating whatever Alex is making.

He loves his boyfriend dearly, but the man is a terror in the kitchen. He trusts absolutely nothing that Alex cooks besides frozen fish fingers and an occasional spaghetti bolognese. 

He’s already thinking up ideas of how to be convincing with a stomachache when Alex appears, brandishing a pan of something. 

“Couscous!” Alex exclaims with the flourish of a man who believes too strongly in his abilities. George peers into the dish in front of him and he’s taken aback. It actually looks… edible. 

George goes to open his mouth, but Alex cuts him off. “Yes, I can actually cook. You just never gave me the chance.”

“Alex, you literally burnt popcorn yesterday.” Alex sticks his tongue out childishly in response and spoons the couscous out onto George’s plate. It’s got a variety of mixed veg tossed into it and smells appetizing. Alex looks proud of himself and he seems to be looking to George for his approval. 

Alex rocks back and forth on his heels as George takes the first bite. It’s a bit too hot and he burns his tongue, but he actually likes it. Alex’s blinding smile when George shoots him a thumbs up is enough to make George remember why he loves Alex so much. 

“Proud of you, Al,” George says once he finishes chewing. Alex pecks him on the cheek as he sits down across from him and the domesticity makes him wonder if there’s an ulterior motive behind all this. Alex is not one to cook for no reason. 

They talk quietly about their upcoming schedules, but George can see the gleam in Alex’s eyes. He knows he’s planning something; he’s just not sure what. 

“What’s your endgame here, babe?” George asks as he watches Alex shift in his seat. He knows Alex is the worst at hiding surprises from him, and he expects he’ll crumble in the next thirty seconds. 

“Can’t I just make a nice meal for my boyfriend?” Alex pouts as he pushes the food around on his plate. 

“Take two more bites and I’ll do the washing up.”

“Only cause you’re cleaning,” Alex replies, but George can tell he’s secretly pleased that George continues to encourage him to eat healthier. 

As George gathers the dishes, he presses a kiss to the top of Alex’s head. He finds that even if this is all a master plan on Alex’s behalf, he doesn’t really mind it. 

\--

Alex cracks not two minutes after George joins him on the sofa after dinner. He’s twisting his hoodie strings in his hands which is a sure sign he’s about to say something important. 

“Okay, listen, I got you something and I really want you to try it on,” Alex speaks in a rush, words jumbling together. 

“Alex, what did I tell you about getting me presents? You don’t have to buy me things,” George untangles Alex’s hands from his hoodie and rubs a thumb over the back of his right hand. 

“Wanted to,” Alex insists as he lets George bring him back down from being keyed up. 

“Gonna go get it, and you have to promise to at least think about it,” Alex bounds off to his bedroom without another word. 

He returns with a bundle of pink that looks more like candy floss than anything else. George can see spots of red dotting the pink fabric as Alex approaches him. 

Alex unfolds the shirt and it’s certainly very pink. It’s got sparkly strawberry embroidery scattered across the front and the sleeves. He weirdly doesn’t hate it. 

“It’s very cute, babe, for _you_ ,” George emphasizes as Alex hands him the shirt expectantly. He runs a finger over one of the strawberries and is impressed at the quality. If there’s one thing Alex knows, it’s luxury items. 

“Try it on?” Alex is using a face he thinks makes him look more adorable and George would never admit it works in a million years. The last thing Alex needs is another weapon in his arsenal of tricks against George. 

“Why strawberries?” George answers the question with another question. He still has the shirt in his hands and he’s not sure what to do with it. It looks more expensive than his whole wardrobe combined and it feels too easily damaged. 

Alex blushes as red as the strawberries on George’s new shirt. 

“Cause of your vape,” Alex admits. George snorts at the admission, knowing he usually chose strawberry for his flavor. He’d never thought about Alex associating the smell with him, though.

George grabs his vape from its charger and takes a hit from it. The artificial fruity scent wafted through the air and George could see how it would make a lasting impression. 

“Okay, okay, fine, I’ll try it on. But you’re not telling anyone else about this,” George warns as he goes to pull off his t-shirt. 

Alex’s face is a sunbeam as George fiddles with the buttons on the shirt. 

He wonders how Alex always seems to get the upper hand in the end. 

\--

Alex is filled with excitement as he sees George pull his shirt off. Seeing George shirtless still gives him a thrill that should have worn off by now, but Alex is still in far too deep. 

George takes his time with the buttons and Alex takes the time to appreciate how deft George’s hands are. He probably doesn’t have a hand thing, maybe. He stores that idea away for later. 

George shrugs the shirt on without ceremony and the shirt settles on him loosely. It hangs off his frame in all the best ways, and Alex feels his mouth go dry. 

He goes to button it up, but Alex stops him with a hand to his chest. 

“Like it better like this,” Alex manages to speak over the desert his mouth has become. 

George gets a knowing look in his eye and teases him for being so thirsty. 

“Not my fault you look so pretty like this,” Alex huffs as George takes another pull from his vape. The vapor clouds between them momentarily and it feels fitting. 

“Thought you were the pretty one of this relationship. Supposed to be the big manly man, I am,” George snorts as he sits up. 

“Can take turns,” Alex breathes the joke, but he’s still too captivated by how George looks. 

George stands up abruptly.

“Too warm in here. Fuckin’ heat wave.” 

-

Alex follows George out to their balcony overlooking the London skyline. The twilight has set, turning the sky into a hazy mess of blues and purples. There’s a slight breeze that picks up the ends of George’s shirt as it sways. 

George is leaning against the railing and Alex comes up behind him, resting his head on his shoulder. George doesn’t often let Alex make him feel small, but now is one of those times. 

It also gives Alex ample opportunity to sneak his cold hands up George’s shirt and steal his warmth. George jumps in his grasp and complains about how Alex always seems to be freezing. 

They stand like that for a while longer, Alex wrapped around George in his bright pink strawberry shirt. It’s so out of character they’d laugh about it later, but in the moment, it’s perfect. 

When George spins around in Alex’s arms and kisses him, Alex tastes strawberries and tobacco.

It feels like home and Alex wants to drown in it. 

It didn’t matter how many times they got evicted or had to move, Alex would always have his home in George.

It’s enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> i welcome any comments, critique, whatever!! love u guys <3
> 
> find me at @iunawrites or my curiouscat https://curiouscat.qa/lunawrites !!


End file.
